


I see the way you look at him.

by plaidhunter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidhunter/pseuds/plaidhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is pretty observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see the way you look at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage and really short I'm v aware. I havent written in a while so go easy on me I'm trynna get back in the swing of things, I thought this was a really cute idea thoo tbh. I lowkey crave a "i see the way you look at him" moment in Civil War so I wrote this really quick. Also, sorry for any spelling/punctuation errors, I'll always miss every single one.

It was 6 months after Bucky had settled down in the Stark tower with Steve after they managed to get his memory business under control. They mostly stayed together to comfort Steves nerves about Bucky being alone, not to mention he just wanted to be close to Bucky all the time, which was expected, and Bucky didnt complain. Every now and then Natasha would come and hang out with them to see how things were going, play video games, talk, have a movie night, stay and help with dinner, anything really.  
On this particular night they decided to watch a movie, after some dispute of what they should watch, they settled on The Sandlot, Natasha claiming it was a classic that everyone needed to see at least once. 

"Yeah you said the same thing about Titanic, and that left Steve crying for half the night while I tried to sleep" Bucky commented.

"Hey, low blow man." Steve said watching the two of them bicker over the movie, Natasha eventually winning as she always did.

So they settled down on the small theatere room couch, Steve at one end, Nat on the other, and Bucky somewhat in the middle, a little closer to Steve just becasue it felt safe to be close to him again. Bucky munched on some popcorn while the movie started, but not 45 minutes later, Steve and Nats gazes were drawn to the mans light snoring.  
By this time, Bucky had scooted close enough to Steve to the point where his head was slightly leaning on his shoulder. Steve looked down and smiled, almost giggling to himself. He brought a hand up to Bucky's face and moved the hair that had fallen infront of it behind his ear, smiling as he pulled his hand away.   
"Jeeze am I that bad at picking movies?" Nat interupted, looking back at the screen, a small smile on her face.

Steve quickly tried to not look so infatuated with his best friend.

"Nah, he's just been through a lot y'know. He hasn't got much sleep sinse he's been back."

"How do you know" She asked, making conversation.

"I can see it on his face. He's drained. Exhausted . . . " there was a pained expression on his face as he looked back down at the man. "Not to mention the nightmares that wake the both of us up in the middle of the night, leaving him scared to go back to sleep" he said quietly.

Natasha looked down at her hands, remembering the nightmares she'd have from after she was trained. Steve looked up at her.  
"What is it?" he asked.

She hesitated. ". . . I wish I had someone like you when I got out. Someone to lay a shoulder on, to have someone to wake up to when the nightmares came. He's more thankful for you than you think . . . even if he cant remember every datail from the good 'ol days."

There was a moment of silence.

"Have you told him?" She aked.

"What?"

"That you love him."

Steves face contorted, as he blushed a bit, not expecting those words to come out of Nats mouth. He chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry, what are you-"

"Oh come on, Rogers" She looked at Steve, "I can see the way you look at him" she said matter-of-fact-ly

"And how's that exactly?" he said, kinda annoyed and taken back that someone was able to see through him like that.

"Like he's the only person in the world. Everyone else is invisble when he's around. It's like he is your world"

Steve was quiet. She was right, obviously. He looked back down at Bucky. He admired the curvature of his face and how his features changed colors from the tv screen, the light breathing that made his chest move, and the way his hands rested on his lap.

"I dont know. I dont know if he'd . . . understand. Or if he'd get scared or . . . feel the same" His thoughts jumbled in his mind leaving him unable to think straight, let alone explain how he felt.

"He looks at you the same way yanno" Nat said, causing Steve to shoot his gaze back to her.

"He looks at you like . . . youre everything to him, you can see all the emotions on his face like theyre spelled out. The infatuation, the love, the pain. But he cant look away. Especially when you're talking, like telling a story. You can tell he could listen to you for hours. It's like you guys get lost when you look at eachother. It's kinda gross", she teased, grinning.

Steve smiled a bit, then frowned.

"The pain?" he asked.

Nat was quiet for a second. "It's more like disbeleif. That he can look at you and remember things he couldnt before. You can tell he remembers a lot, like he looks at you and sees your history together. Even from when you were nothing but his mission, and I think he feels guilty for that"

Neither of them noticed but Buckys brows furrowed as he took a deep breath.

Steve thought for a moment shaking his head.

"He shouldnt feel guilty for what they made him do, it was out of his control. I know he may never forgive himself but he needs to know that I do. None of that matters now, he's safe, he remembers what he can of me- us, and hes safe here, I wont let that change."

Buckys brow softened as his breathing lightened a bit.

There was another moment of silence.

"You should probably get him to bed, I'm pretty sure he'd prefer waking up in a bed" Nat said. "That and I'm gonna need it to crash."

"We do have a guest room you know?" 

"I like the theatre experience, sue me"

Steve chuckled. "alright, suit yourself. But you're right, he'll probably have chronic neck pain if he lays like this all night." he said placing the bowl of popcorn on the side table next to him. He wrapped his arm behind Buckys neck, trying to desturb him as little as possible, and the other under Buckys knees. He stirred lightly in his fake sleep.

"C'mon Buck." Steve said standing up, Bucky in his arms who then swung his own over steves shoulders.   
"Thanks Nat." Steve said as he started to leave the room.

"No problem. Oh, and if I'm not here when you guys wake up tomorrow, tell that punk I'm making him watch this movie next week"   
Steve chuckled as Bucky tried to hide a small smile.

"Will do, night." he said.

 

He layed Bucky down on his bed, and drew the sheet over him. He sat there on the edge of the bed, just looking at the man. He smiled and took a deep breath.

"I love you" he whispered, thinking for sure that Buck was asleep and he wouldnt hear. He wouldnt ever know he said it.  
He sat there for another moment, then got up to leave Bucky to sleep.

"I love you too" Bucky said, sleepily, voice hoarse as he layed still in bed. Steve turned around as soon as he heard it, looking at Bucky, a little taken back.

"Stay with me" Bucky said, moving over a bit as a sign for Steve to crawl into bed with him, which he did, a little hesitantly. They settled in together, Bucky crawled onto Steves chest, moving up and down as Steves chest did so. 

"I love you Steve. I always have." he haid, eyes closed.

Not 5 seconds later Steves hand was on Buckys chin, pulled him up to his own face. He guided Bucky into a small kiss, leaning their foreheads together as their lips came apart. Bucky smiled and leaned in to kiss Steve again, knowing it would calm his nerves. Steves hand moved to Bucky's jaw, and into his hair as the kiss deepened. Bucky giggled as it did, and they eventaully pulled away from each other.

Bucky rested his head back on Steves chest as Steves hand glided through Bucks hair.

They fell asleep like that and there were no nightmares that night. 

They woke up to a note on the fridge from Natasha. 

"So when's the wedding?"


End file.
